


Sexual Frustration

by dalg00na



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Degradation, Doctor Kink, Dream Sex, Handcuffs, Leather Kink, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Table Sex, X-Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalg00na/pseuds/dalg00na
Summary: Sequel of "His Boss' Secret"Germany wakes up from a dream about him boning Italy while dressed as a doctor, then Austria finds out there's a cum stain on his boxers but Germany refuses to talk about it.
Relationships: Germany/Italy (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 9





	1. Dream Sequence

Germany sat on a chair with his fingers interlocked close to his mouth, admiring the view of what was in front of him was Italy, who was completely nude with a blindfold and a ball gag, with his hands and feet bound to an X-cross.

"This is perfect."

Germany rose up from his chair and walks over to stroke the chained up country's erected member with his gloved hand.

"Mmph!"

"Oh? Do you want to speak?" The man with glasses asked the other, who began to struggle trying to get off the shackles. As Germany took off the gag, Italy let out a gap for air.

"L-Leather?" Italy asked with a shaking voice, stimulated from the texture that was from Germany's gloves.

"It is, Italien." Germany cupped his right hand onto Italy's left cheek and leaned close to his face, "You sure have some good taste, hmm? Your precum's coming out already."

Not wanting to get his gloves dirty, Germany instead crouched down and slowly licked the tip of Italy's meat rod.

"Wha- Germany?! What are you doing-"

"I'm keeping my gloves clean, we never tried this before."

Germany proceeds to put Italy's whole member into his mouth, bopping his head up and down.

"Hah... Why does it feel good? Ah..." 

Moans were the only sounds that escaped from the Italian's lips, thanks to the stimulation from the blowjob.

"It's... going to come out-"

Before the German could even finish the blowjob, semen began to rush out from his lips and gulped it all up.

"You must've been so horny that it made you cum after 30 seconds."

Germany took off the blindfold and pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed the button, releasing the cuffs that bind Italy into an uncomfortable position for a long time and carried him to what it seems to be an operating table.

"I think we should try another one, I'm sure you'll get more comfortable with this." 

"Just let me walk, damn it!"

And so, he let go of Italy and violently pushed him to the table, positioning him to bend over his ass.

"Germany?!"

Just as when Italy tried to turn around, what he saw was Germany putting on a lab coat. He expected this to feel like a scene of a stereotypical mad scientist performing an experiment, but instead he felt a pair of gloved hands gripped tightly into his ass cheeks.

"What are you going to do- Ah~!"

He was about to finish speaking, but was interrupted when a tongue slid around his asshole.

"H-Hey! It's too much-"

"Call me doctor if you want me to be gentle." Germany teased, "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No."

"You'll have to beg for my cock if you want."

The Italian could ever hardly hold back his moans, he had to no choice but to give in to the horny German doctor who was right behind him literally eating his ass. He wanted nothing more than the dominative German to treat him roughly, punish him, and fucking him senselessly to the point where he could barely walk anymore.

"Ah... Doctor... Please... Put your long cock inside of me..."

"You want it rougher than your first time, hmm?" Germany hissed, " _Schlampe._ "

"Y-Yes."

Germany couldn't help it but accept Italy's request. After he's done doing the rim job, he stood up and smacked Italy's ass cheek causing the submissive country to yelp then quickly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants revealing his cock that just rose up excitedly ready to plunge in into Italy's desperate hole.

Italy, now getting impatient because of Germany's teasing and taking longer to get what he wanted. He opened his mouth to plea, but was too late and cried in immense pain as Germany slammed his entire length into the servile country's asshole. He chuckled as he repeatedly spanked Italy's ass once again while thrusting then climbed on the top of him to give him hickeys.

The Italian begged for him to slow down, so he obeyed while repeatedly groaning and spouting out degrading words to him in German until he shoot out all the white liquid inside Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Was zum Teufel?!"

Germany jolted out of the bed, he was wearing nothing but only his boxers on, he looked under the blanket to see his right hand covered in sticky fluids. He grunted that his boxers also had the stain as well.

"I have to change."

He sat on the couch with his arms outstretched to rest on the cushions, his eyes half closed.

"Deutschland?"

"Ja?" Germany replied in a tired voice, he turned his head to see Austria coming downstairs.

"Oh great, you just woke up from your nap after work. I saw that one of your boxers have-" 

Before Austria could even finish, Germany's eyes widened, "None of your business!" he turned his head back to face the TV again, gritting his teeth and cursing under his breath, "F-Fuck, what did I do?"

Of course, he literally messed up for carelessly throwing his boxers into the laundry basket, knowing that right after he left the laundry room after he throwing his dirty clothes, Austria would come there to check. Austria is like a concerned parent if Germany gets blood on his clothes, but Germany doesn't know what his reaction would be when he saw the cum stains.

"Is it about Italien?"

While still avoiding eye contact with Austria, Germany's heart skipped a beat when he mentioned Italy and buried his face on his hands, embarrassed.

"Were you thinking about him?"

"Stay away..."

Refusing to answer Austria's question, he rushed out from the living room, he had no idea where to hide from Austria. Either locking himself from his room or the bathroom wouldn't help, so he went to the kitchen. Germany sat down on a dining chair, looked down on his pants just to figure out he had a boner.

"Fuck, now I can't take this anymore. Better to tell Österreich once he finds me here." he thought.

Not wanting to leave stains on his boxers again, Germany instead massaged his erection with his fingers while covering his mouth with his left hand, what was on his mind now is just Italy giving him a blowjob under the table, but a sudden voice from the doorway interrupted his fantasy.

"Oh, there you are."

"Ah! Scheiße!" Germany snapped out and covered his erection with both hands.

Austria sighs, "I knew that you were thinking of Italien lately."

"N-Not what you think it is..." Germany panted, with his head laying on the table. 

"Then would you mind telling me about it?"

"I'm just having lewd dreams that want me to pound him again or whatever the fuck was that."

"That sounds like you might have sexual frustration." Austria took out his phone from his pocket, "Should I call him?"

"What- Why call Italien?!"

"Let's discuss about it together with him."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this like 3 days ago.


End file.
